


Playing Pretend

by riinkuun (minirinii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minirinii/pseuds/riinkuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has the worst month ever in his entire life. With getting stalked and also realizing he now has a crush on his rival, Hinata Shouyou, he just wonders how it could get any worse. Well, he's about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Confession

The usual morning practice had been more relaxing to Tobio than other times. Well, as relaxing as it could get with it being about volleyball. The unnecessary stress of something being replaced by a new kind of stress. The only thing he thought of now was tossing to Hinata.

Just as he tossed to Hinata, he heard his name being called. Once he made sure that the ball got spiked, he turned to look over at Suga; who apparently had been waiting for him.

“Someone is waiting outside to see you.” He said.

With a nod, Tobio hurried out of the gym to see who it was. He had a guess that it could be  _ her.  _ The girl who, over the course of two weeks without stopping, stalked him.

The unnecessary stress; as he had called it.

Walking outside now, his anger and the words of telling her to leave him alone built up. Soon enough, he quickly spotted her. He seemed surprised on how fragile she looked. Maybe because he hadn’t seen her in full frontal view before. Only ever seeing her behind walls and trees; amongst other things.

Somehow the anger had set aside and he walked over towards her. He did, however, glare at her, but that’s only because he felt annoyed being pulled out of practice to meet with a stalker. 

The girl looked up at him. Her eyes shimmering with admiration. A soft blush to her cheeks and a look mixed with embarrassment and fear on her face. 

“Kageyama-kun,” Said she with her voice meek. Her hands clutched tightly around pink paper in her hands before holding it out arms length from her.

Tobio’s eyes darted down towards the pink envelope in her hands. He felt confused until he thought that this might be a confession. Though he wasn’t sure since he didn’t get confessed to a lot.

Suddenly, the slight silence broke with her sweet voice. “Please accept my feelings.” she added boldly.

Now he looked into her eyes. His heart dropped seeing the tears gloss over her eyes. She looked nervous, and hopeful, but he felt bad. Because he didn’t accept her feelings.

It wasn’t a matter of ‘he barely knew her so he can’t date her.’ Part of it was that, but most of it had been the fact he already liked someone else. Though he wasn’t about to tell her, or anybody in fact, about it.

Awkwardness filled him and he stood there. His eyes looking everywhere else but her face. He tried searching for words to say without being too harsh, or making her think that she wasn’t good enough for him. 

Suddenly, he felt his mouth move on it’s own. Mindlessly he said, “I already like someone else.”

At the sudden realization of what had uttered from his mouth, his eyes widened. He mentally kicked himself.

“Oh,” Said the girl with disappointment. Her eyebrows furrowed as she asked, “Who is it then?”

Tobio shot her a look that, judging from the slight jump, startled her.

Once again his mouth moved on it’s own. “Hinata Shouyou.” he responded truthfully. Inside his mind he screamed at himself on why did he just decided to say that.

A few beats of silence passed before the girl spoke up again. “She’s not going to have you, if I have to, I’ll wait for you.” she stated with determination before running off to the direction from which she came.

As he watched her leave from his sight, he knew that she would be back to stalking him. He felt as if he couldn’t escape from this. Even though he had just told her the whole truth.

And the fact that she thought Hinata was a girl proved to be laughable. He also predicted that she would try to find the ‘girl’ he liked. Though she would be shocked to find that he liked a boy.

The thought itself of her thinking of him swinging that way was scary. At this point, though, he might want her to know that. Maybe she would leave him alone if that were the case. 

The moment she was out of sight, Tobio walked back into the gym. Throughout practice he tried to forget about telling some girl about his crush. It seemed to help until practice ended.

After quickly getting dressed in the clubroom, he went to stand around outside until the school bell would ring. His mind drifting away to ideas on how to get rid of this stalker.

Until footsteps came running from behind. “Kageyama,” Said the familiar voice of Hinata. As soon as he got closer, he stopped; slightly breathless. “Can I talk to you?”

Tobio turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. Hinata was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. “What about?” he asked anyway.

Hinata looked up with confusion. “Why did you lie to that girl?” he asked.

“What girl?” Tobio spat out as anxiety filled inside him. He hoped to the gods that Hinata hadn’t heard the conversation.

“That girl that confessed to you!” Hinata nearly shouted.

Instantly, Tobio looked down. His jaw clenched as he realized that Hinata had definitely heard and was now asking about it. “Because she’s a stalker, dumbass,” he argued. “What else was I supposed to say?”

The only thing he could do now was blush and look away from Hinata’s wide eyes. He desperately wished he could disappear. Maybe if he stayed still long enough, Hinata would go away and leave him alone; never to talk to him again.

After a brief silence, Hinata spoke up. “So, you lied about liking someone, and you couldn’t make up a name, so you used mine?” he sounded as if he were trying to put the pieces of a mystery together. “But, she doesn’t know who I am, so it saved you from thinking you’re like... _ that. _ ”

Tobio’s eyes darted up in a glare. “Idiot, it doesn’t matter if she thinks I’m like that, I just want her to stop stalking me.” he said.

“You’re the idiot for using my name!” Fought back Hinata in a childish way.

Anger rippled through Tobio’s insides as well as the fear of Hinata finding out that it wasn’t a lie. 

“Besides that,” Hinata spoke up again. “I think I know a way to get rid of her.”

The sound of that perked up Tobio’s interest and settled the sea of emotions within him. “How?” he asked skeptically.

“We can pretend to date, so she’ll leave you alone,” Hinata said as if it were the best idea he ever had. “Like, how can a girl turn you straight, if you’re gay?”

The plan seemed idiotic, but it was similar to what Tobio had thought of earlier. Though the part where he pretends to date Hinata wasn’t what he thought of. He didn’t want to, but-- “I don’t have a choice, do I?.” he finished his thought aloud.

“Well, you could always scare her away with that face of yours.” Hinata teased.

“My face isn’t that scary, idiot!” Tobio defended.

The school bell rang putting off his anger from the insult. He was about to go before Hinata grabbed his wrist.

Looking at him, Hinata continued, “Confess to me during lunch, we’ll make sure that she gets the hint that we’re dating.”

The moment he said those words, he had ran passed Tobio on his way to class. He would have followed after, but his mind too occupied with this newfound stress.

The bell rang once again now that lunch time came around. He walked out of class and headed straight towards the vending machine. 

As he got some milk from the machine, he stuck the straw in and started sipping. This seemed to be the only normal thing that had happened today. Besides the regular boredom from classes.

Thinking back to this morning though; it seemed so surreal that it happened. Tobio had almost assumed that he had been dreaming. At least, he really hoped that he was.

Suddenly, he received a text message. Before taking out his phone, he looked around to see no one there. 

Taking it out, he looked at the message.  _ ‘You’re at the vending machine, right? I’ll be there so you can confess to me in front of your stalker.’  _ it read. Well, from what he could gather since it was in ‘text’ language instead of the proper way.

Now he definitely knew this wasn’t a dream, or anything close to it. He sighed and leaned up against the wall, putting his phone away in his pocket. His mind raced as he tried to think of what he would say.

Realizing that he would soon confess to his crush certainly put a harsh anxiety on him. Even more so as he saw the familiar orange hair come straight towards him. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata greeted with a wave. He sprinted towards him the moment he got close enough. With a grin, he continued, “You said you wanted to see me at lunch, right?” 

Tobio felt a little shocked that Hinata just out right made it seem like this was planned. He also didn’t realize that they were going to be acting.

Before he could say anything else, he searched for his stalker.  _ No point in doing this if she isn’t watching,  _ he thought. Unsurprisingly, his eyes caught her hiding behind a tree not too far away. Perfect distance to hear for what they were about to say.

Settling his eyes back onto Hinata, he took in a deep breath. His heart started up, pounding away at his chest.

This was it. He was really going to do it. A ‘fake’ confession to his very real crush. 

Yet, the moment he had opened his mouth, nothing came out. He became speechless. Plus, he really hadn’t thought of anything to say prior to this. Sure he had fantasies, but it was different actually living it.

Just when he was about to half-ass it, Hinata grabbed onto his hand. His eyes widened as brown, determined eyes met with his.

“Kageyama, I have something to say first.” Hinata said with a light blush appearing on his face.

Tobio looked elsewhere. “What is it?” he reluctantly asked.

Hinata took in a deep breath and his grip on his hand tightened. “I really like you, Kageyama, please go out with me!” he confessed.

During that moment, it seemed like everything froze around Tobio. Even the pounding of his heart had stopped. He wanted to exclaim the obvious answer, but he had to remind himself of the horrible fact; that this was fake.

There would never be a time that Hinata would confess to him like this. Nor would he ever go for someone like him. Someone with a scary face and previously had been an egocentric king.

As those thoughts made his heart go back to normal, somewhat, he looked into Hinata’s eyes. “Okay,” he said softly. “I really like you, too.”

For the most part, he had been glad that Hinata stepped up to confess. Though he also mentally cursed himself for not being better at this kind of stuff.

Hinata beamed up at him and started to pull him in another direction. “Good, let’s go eat lunch now, I’m hungry.” he said as they walked faster away from the stalker.

Somehow, the look and words that Hinata gave him made Tobio feel warm inside. Even if it didn’t show on the outside, only a scowl on his face showing. He really liked how things were going so far.

Hinata lead him towards an area near the gym. A place where no one really went and nothing for a person to hide behind either.

As their walking slowed, Hinata first sat down onto the grass. He followed suit and they both began to unpack their lunches.

“You really suck at that kind of stuff, don’t you, Kageyama?” Hinata mused.

Tobio didn’t mind the offhand insult. The feelings of almost confessing and being confessed to, twice, had drained him from not arguing back.

Yet the thought of Hinata’s confession being true sent him a blissful feeling. Not like he would show it, but he indeed would play it through his head later on.

As he continued to think about the confession, and the feelings he felt along with it, he had somehow tuned Hinata out. He couldn’t help it when he was replaying the words in his mind.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata shouted directly into his ear, immediately grabbing his attention.

Turning with a glare, Tobio asked, “What?”

Hinata scooted closer. “You’re making a scary face,” he started. “I think you’re thinking way too hard about this, she won’t know it’s fake as long as we just pretend to be a couple, she’ll lose interest soon.”

That sounded easier said than done, Tobio thought. Besides, the fear he got from that now was what if she doesn’t lose interest. Somehow that felt good and bad. Though scary all the same.

Plus, staying with his crush and pretending to date him would only worsen his feelings. And he really had hoped for growing out of this crush, too.

Because he knew dating Hinata would irritate him. No matter if he liked him a lot.

As Tobio stared down at the lunch he had brought, he sighed. “Yeah, but if we’re going to do this, we have to make it look believable.” he replied. “And I mean, really believable.”

“Okay, how are we gonna do that?” Hinata questioned as he started eating his own food. “Like, doing practice for it?”

He glanced towards him. “What else? She won’t leave me alone if we don’t make it look realistic.” he answered. “After volleyball practice, we’ll go to my house to do--couple practice.” The last words almost made him blush.

Hinata almost choked on his food. “Are your parents going to be home, won’t they catch us?” he asked with a slight waver to his voice.

“Dumbass, it’s not like we’re going to do anything  _ that  _ bad.” He said with a slight blush. “But, no, they won’t.”

Hinata hesitated for a bit before answering, “Okay.”

For the remainder of lunch they talked about other things, mostly volleyball, and continued to eat their lunches. Soon enough the lunch bell rang again, alerting them into going back to their regular classes.

As Tobio headed towards his class, he kept thinking about the plan and what he had gotten himself into. It seemed unreal, but real at the same time.

That Hinata, the person he had a crush on for over a month now, was going to come over to his house today. He was going to pretend to date him. His crush is going to pretend to like him that way. All so that they could make his stalker leave him alone.

This month just couldn’t get any worse, could it?


	2. Hearts On fire Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes over to Kageyama's house. They are both in a surprise for what happens during the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If the mention of vomit makes you uneasy, I suggest skipping ahead from 'As lips inched closer to him' to 'Instantly, he glared'. There's also mentions somewhat afterwards, but it is mostly just the aftermath. No real description of it.

After-school practice had ended and Tobio walked slower than the rest towards the clubroom. His mind preoccupied on what he had done earlier, inviting Hinata over to do couple-y stuff with. As the very thought crossed his mind, a blush appeared onto his cheeks.

Inside the clubroom now, he forced himself to set aside those thoughts. He couldn’t have his teammates happening to see a random blush on his face and get the wrong idea of him.

As quickly as possible, he dressed himself in the normal school uniform. To anyone it would’ve seemed like he really needed to leave, but instead he just lingered there, wanting to leave after everyone else would. So that he could avoid the others asking questions of why he and Hinata were meeting up.

So, in order to pass the time, he sat onto the ground and rummaged through his bag. He got out some homework and busied himself by scanning over it.

It eventually worked and he had only stopped when a sudden call of his name made him turn to look.

Sugawara stood by the door with a gentle smile on his face. “We’re all going home now, are you coming?” he asked.

In response, Tobio nodded and packed up his homework. “Yeah, give me a minute.” he said.

When he stood up, he pulled on his bag and hurriedly walked out of the clubroom with Sugawara casually behind.

As he went down the steps and headed towards the gate, losing sight of his other teammates, he immediately caught Hinata waiting for him.

Before he decided to approach him, he sucked in a deep breath. Perhaps to ease himself.

Tobio walked towards him. The closer he got the more his heart and mind raced. His thoughts wildly jumping to what kinds of things he would be doing with Hinata once they get home.

A few inappropriate thoughts had intruded into his mind. He shook them away because on no planet would he ever do those things with Hinata.

Once close enough, he stopped in front of Hinata. The look on the shorter one’s face told that he had been in deep thought about something or other. So, he made sure not to waste any time getting him out of it.

“Hinata,” Tobio alerted, which made Hinata look up at him. “You ready?”

Grinning brightly with a nod, Hinata replied, “Yeah, let’s go.”

The two walked together, Tobio leading Hinata, who trailed behind, towards his home. He kept his mind busy in deep thought in order to not partake in small conversation with the other. Though, he did reply to somethings, but rather shortly.

The warm afternoon air hit him gently, causing his mind to go at his ease and his fears to set aside. Although he hadn’t known what his current fear was. Maybe accidentally growing more feelings for Hinata; that could be it, he mused in thought.

The walk had felt shorter than usual to him and by the time he knew it, they were already at his front door. He stuck the key inside and opened the door, walking inside and immediately bending down to take off his shoes.

Hinata did the same, saying the standard “Sorry for the intrusion.”

Once shoeless, they both made off towards Tobio’s room. Something usual to him, but now he had an over enthusiastic Hinata trailing behind him. His eyes bright as he looked around the hallway as if the two were in a museum and not his home.

As he opened his bedroom door, his heart slightly sped up. He tried to shake it away and walk inside, trying to act as normal as he could. He slipped off his bag, as per usual, and went over to stand near the wall awkwardly.

Watching Hinata walk into his room reminded him of a kid who just arrived at a theme park for the first time. His eyes lit up in awe and he mindlessly took off his bag as well as shrugging his uniform jacket right afterwards. It really annoyed Tobio.

With no time to spare, Tobio cleared his throat and grabbed the other’s attention. As brown eyes settled upon him, his own eyes darted towards the ground. “So, how are we even going to do this?” he asked.

The question lingered in the air for some time making Hinata’s gaze fall short in thought. It would be a while before he decided to speak up once again.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and looked back up at him. “We can check on the internet to see what normal couples do.”

The idea had seemed great. Except for the fact that, that hadn’t been what Tobio wanted to ask about. His only concern about this couple stuff was the holding hands and kissing part. He didn’t mind anything else.

He walked slightly closer, but still kept a distance between them. “No, I meant,” he started and thought on how he could finish the sentence without sounding too weird. His cheeks turned rosy. “How are we going to hold hands?” he asked, scowling.

The question stinged his tongue with regret. He felt embarrassed even asking that. Let alone asking that to _Hinata,_ of all people.

As he avoided eye contact, not even looking in Hinata’s general way, he felt fingers intertwine between his own. A warm, soft but calloused hand took hold of his.

Tobio looked over to see their hands connected. His hand bigger in contrast to Hinata’s which, in some odd way, looked sort of cute.

“Like this, right?” Hinata asked, making it sound so easy.

A blush appeared prominently on Tobio’s cheeks. He hated the sensation of his cheeks warming to something so mundane as holding hands. He wished that it could stop.

Though, it wouldn’t.

Especially when Hinata took the initiative to swing their hands together gently. It made it look as if they were walking side by side. Just like a real couple. And not to mention how he blushed even brighter when he saw how natural it looked and felt.

When he looked up at Hinata next, the other had his gaze on their joined hands. A wide grin on his face as a light blush appeared.

It made Tobio’s heart want to jump out from his chest.

“It’s not that bad.” Hinata mused with an even wider grin.

The grip he had on the other’s hand tightened as he said, “I guess.”

“Hey, don’t hold my hand so tight.” Hinata said angrily.

That had been the moment that Tobio had enough of hand holding. So he yanked his hand away and walked a few feet away.

The feeling of his free hand had a lingering warmth to it. Similar to what it would feel like on a cold day and the blanket covering someone just falls off. It felt cold and _wrong_ somehow, but he ignored these feelings.

Thinking about it more, he could feel heat rise to the tips of his ears and cheeks. He felt flustered and for no good reason; at least no reason in his opinion. He didn’t know how to stop this feeling. Which he really hated having Hinata make him feel this way.

Once the realization also hit, that he and Hinata just held hands, he could feel his heart swell up and warmth fill his body. He wanted to smile because this felt nice. But not while _he_ was here.

“Kageyama,” Said Hinata with a serious tone.

The voice broke through Tobio’s thoughts and feelings. Enough for him to turn around to look at the other.

Sat upon his bed, there Hinata was with a fixated stare. He patted the empty spot on the bed. A silent gesture for him to sit down.

With reluctance, he felt his legs walk over to the bed anyway. He sat down next to Hinata, but kept a, what he thought felt like, reasonable distance. Though Hinata ruined it and scooted much closer to him.

As he turned his full body towards Tobio, he said, “I think I know what to do.”

Panic spread throughout his body, replacing the earlier warmth. He could tell, by where Hinata’s gaze lay, of what the other had planned. And, frankly, he didn’t want to do that. Yet, his heart and mind were against him on this.

In order to put himself at ease, Tobio tried to scoot back. “I don’t like the sound of that.” he murmured.

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “No, trust me on this.” he reassured.

A fiery glare appeared on Tobio’s face and he aimed it towards the other. He kept reassuring himself that this would all be fake. This wasn’t for their enjoyment. It simply was so they could get rid of his stalker.

When he could finally relax, he stared downwards. “Fine.” he accepted with a sigh.

With a nod, Hinata sat up on his knees and started to lean closer.

As lips inched closer to him, Tobio felt his eyelids grow heavy. His heart pounded and he allowed himself to also lean in close to Hinata. The whole pent up anger and other feelings he always got from spending too much time with Hinata set aside. He softened and felt his eyelids close, hoping to have lips touch against his.

Though, before their lips could even touch, Hinata made a weird sound. Tobio opened his eyes and watched as the other hunched over him to vomit onto the blanket. Luckily missing him.

Instantly, he glared with wide eyes. “Hinata!” he shouted. The earlier softness now replaced by anger and slight disappointment.

Hinata sat back up and rubbed a fallen tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he frantically apologized. “I wasn’t supposed to do that.”

Well, now that he didn’t have to kiss him, Tobio felt himself more at ease.

Quickly, he got up from the bed and barked a, “Get off for a minute.” before pulling off the vomit covered blanket.

Hinata stood behind him and coughed slightly. “Can I borrow a toothbrush?” he asked with his voice sounding dry.

Pissed off by this--because who decides to kiss someone, throw up, and then ask to use a toothbrush--he glared straight into those glossy brown eyes. He wanted to tell him off. To say that all of this had been a bad idea and they should just stop now. Though he didn’t; he didn’t know why though.

“Why don’t you go home and use your own?” He opted into saying instead.

As he went back to trying to wrap up the blanket, without touching any of the soiled parts, his ears perked up when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Because I was hoping to kiss you today, so we can do it properly tomorrow.” Hinata shouted.

As those words echoed through Tobio’s ears, he could feel his heart stop. Hinata wanted to kiss him. The thought alone made his insides flutter and heat rise into his cheeks.

No, he had to shake that away, of course he didn’t. He obviously meant for tomorrow and so now his insides went sour.

After all, this wasn’t just for the them. None of this was specifically for them.

Seconds later, Hinata continued. “If we kiss in private, don’t you think we’d have an easier time doing romantic things? It’ll make things more believable.” his voice trailed off, from loud to quiet. Yet determination evident within the words.

In the midst of wrapping the blanket up, he thought about it. It had been a no brainer that something like that would really work. Especially since whenever him and Hinata put their mind to something, with enough effort and practice as well, they were bound to become better. If it worked in volleyball, it would work for this, too. At least, that’s what he thought now.

Tobio glanced over at the other. He could see that the other’s cheeks were stained red. “Fine.” he said, unsure of what else to say other than that.

The look of determination, that same face he saw many times during matches, pointed towards him as Hinata nodded. “You can trust me, Kageyama.” he reassured.

During the next few minutes or so, Tobio had finished wrapping up the blanket. He promised himself that he would get to it later while his parents slept. He had also lent a spare toothbrush to Hinata while he set the soiled blanket away.

After all of that, they ended up in the same position as before, sitting upon the bed. This time Tobio’s body faced Hinata, leaning back onto his palms.

With cheeks as rosy as his, Hinata nervously looked at him. “Okay, I’m going to kiss you now.” he announced.

That sent a wave of excitement to his heart making it beat even faster than earlier. He glanced away with a scowl. “Okay.” he replied.

Sat onto his knees again, Hinata placed his hands upon his legs and leaned closer.

Tobio glanced back and he felt much more panic this time. He worried about there being another embarrassing mishap and he hoped that they could just get this over with already.

When the moment came for soft, chapped lips to press against his own, his eyelids fluttered close. It sent a good kind of chill through his body. In turn, making his heart bang against his chest and his breathing get slightly heavier.

Unsure of how to really do this, he experimentally kissed back, creating movement with their lips. His chest tightened and the feeling of wanting this to last, for an odd reason that he couldn’t quite grasp, pulled at him. So he placed his hand gently on Hinata’s warm cheek.

Bliss washed over him as he continued the kiss. The surprising feeling of Hinata’s hand covered his own, sending waves of nice feelings over to him. He didn’t want to stop and he wasn’t sure if he could.

Yet, the moment he had thought that, Hinata gently bumped his forehead into his. Their lips separated and their eyes slowly opened to look at each other. As if silently wondering to each of what had they just done and then realization evident in their faces as to why they had done this in the first place. Which seemed to make the situation a little better.

Tobio glared as Hinata continued to stare with a very noticeable blush on his cheeks. Those large brown eyes looking at him cutely and he just couldn’t stand it.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” He asked, feigning bitterness; though the actual words held no real venom in them at all.

“I don’t know!” Hinata yelled in defense as he backed away. “You’re the one who’s glaring, and I just kissed you really good, too. So mean!”

Turning his head away, Tobio decided to mutter the next words. “So? It didn’t seem that good when we were kissing.” he lied, but he wouldn’t tell a soul. Especially if Hinata insinuated that he was a better kisser than him.

In an instant, Hinata gotten close to his face once again. This time furrowed eyebrows and his hand buried in the collar of Tobio’s jacket.

“Oh yeah? I’m much better at it than you,” Hinata said. “You want me to prove it, Bakageyama?” he challenged with his face inching even closer. As if all of this were threatening in any real way.

Though not taking the chance to decline, because when will he ever get a chance to kiss him without having his stalker involved, he replied, “Prove it.”

There had been no second wasted when Hinata had suddenly pulled Tobio closer to him. Their lips smashing against each other with teeth clinking. It didn’t matter though because they were feverishly kissing each other.

Fire warmed in the pit of Tobio’s stomach. His mind spun and somehow this had been _much_ better than the kiss previously.

In the heat of the moment, his back hit against the mattress with a slight bouce. Hinata straddling his waist as they continued the fiery kiss. His hand snaked up behind and grabbed fistfuls of orange hair, pulling him closer so that he could out kiss the other.

The moment had gotten lost and their minds long gone until suddenly someone knocked on the door. They both immediately separated from each other and sitting on either sides of the bed.

“Tobio-chan,” Said his mother from the other side of the door, the sound of a hand holding onto the doorknob alerted them both. “I’m home.”

Before she could turn it, Tobio shouted, “Okay, don’t come in, we’re in studying.”

The moment he realized he had said _we_ instead of _I_ felt rather strange. He hadn’t done that before. Though he really didn’t invite people over often anyway.

His mother had barely cracked open the door and she closed it soon afterwards. Perhaps she took the hint that they didn’t want to be ‘distracted from studying.’ “Oh, your friend? Okay, don’t study too hard.” she said and the sound of her walking away was the last they heard from her.

At the same time, they breathed out a sigh of relieve. Yet, Tobio had felt more winded than before. He couldn’t pinpoint why because he usually didn’t get that way often.

Glancing over, he saw Hinata staring blankly down at his hands. It seemed odd, but he disregarded as nothing.

Instead, he chose to just speak up. “Do you want to study, or something?” he asked.

Hinata looked up. “Sure, but I’ll have to go soon, I didn’t really tell my mom I’m here.” he said.

Soon enough, the two had moved from the bed onto the ground. They studied and did a little bit of homework before Hinata said that he had to leave. So, he walked out the shorter one and waved goodbye to him.

Back in his room again, alone this time, he felt his lips tingle from what he had done earlier with Hinata. Everything felt weird and he hated it. Though, he scolded himself for thinking of that. For now, he had to focus on school work.

Though it didn’t stop his mind from wandering later during the night. Especially for what he had to look forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos or any sentences that don't make any sense. I'm actually quickly posting this because of to be somewhere. Anyways, thank you to everyone who gave kudos to this and all of you who read this. I'm surprised that you guys like it. I made this chapter extra fluffy~ Well, as fluffy as it can be with these two!
> 
> I'm gonna go ahead and change the upload schedule to Fridays/Saturdays instead because I realize posting on Wednesdays is kinda awkward. So yeah, enjoy and please tell me what you guys think of this, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts about this!


	3. Nothing Ever Goes Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama doesn't feel like himself. Though he could blame Hinata for that. 
> 
> \----
> 
> The two boys put their, somewhat, learnt skills to the test in front of Kageyama's stalker. However, it just feels like nothing ever goes right.

All night, Tobio had tossed and turned. He couldn’t sleep due to the vivid memories of the kiss, or kisses, he shared with Hinata. The second one nagged more in his mind then the first. Even the feelings that came along with it, making for some very nice fantasies through his dreams.

With all of that going through his mind, he ended up only getting three hours of sleep. His eyes already open and awake when the sun had risen. His alarm clock went off just a bit afterwards and he quickly rolled out of bed.

Even when he had gone to morning practice, the thoughts had seemed to follow him. Yet, they were easier to set aside.

However, during class they had resurfaced in his mind. 

It didn’t help either when he knew that he and Hinata would be doing stuff during lunch today. Just thinking about it made his nerves go on edge.

The closer it had gotten to lunch, his nervousness worsened. If the previous thoughts from before weren’t making it already so hard to concentrate on class, well this made it even worse.

For a brief moment, perhaps twenty minutes before the lunch bell would ring, he considered that all of this was the worst thing he could have gotten himself into. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut or if he had just lied about liking someone else, then none of this would be happening to him. Nor would he have dragged Hinata into any of this.

And once the thought crossed his mind, the school bell had rang and the thought of leaving his classroom seemed to be terrifying. So he stayed seated for a few minutes. Maybe even contemplating staying here all through lunch.

Though, he couldn’t do that. He had a stalker to get rid of and the only way to do that was to get up. So he got up from his desk. He slumped his bag over him and headed out of the classroom.

Now at the vending machine, he had been about to put some money inside the machine when a familiar voice called out his name. He cringed when he heard a certain honorific at the end of his name.

As he turned around to see Hinata walking over to him, he glared. Perhaps not the best greeting he should give, but he couldn’t help it when he heard Hinata call him  _ that.  _ It had to either be this or a smile, and he wasn’t willing to do the latter.

With bright, brown eyes, Hinata stood in front of him. “Kageyama-kun, let’s go eat lunch somewhere else today.” he said.

Tobio’s glare turned into a scowl, but a blush had appeared anyways.

“Fine, let me get some milk first.” He had mumbled.

When he turned around to do what he came here to do, he heard Hinata hum in question. He looked back towards the shorter one to see his head tilted with confusion.

“What?” Hinata had asked.

As Tobio finally put his money into the machine and roughly pressed the button, he muttered angrily, “I need milk.”

The quietness to his voice hadn’t been something he intended. He couldn’t help it when he felt both dread of having to do embarrassing things and excitement of getting to do those things with his crush.

“Okay.” Hinata elongated the reply as if he had heard something weird.

Once Tobio had gotten the milk carton from the machine and drank from it, he followed close behind Hinata. Who lead him towards an empty bench.

As he focused on sipping the milk, the only thing he could do to keep his nerves calm, he felt Hinata’s back bump into him. He looked down in silent questioning.

“Do you see her anywhere?” Hinata had whispered.

Before answering that, Tobio had scanned the area. His eyes keen on finding her until he indeed spotted her behind a tree. 

Only half of her face showed and a partial of her body hid behind the tree. Her visible eye in a stare pointed in their direction.

Leaning down, Tobio whispered in Hinata’s ear. “Yeah, over there.” He gestured with his head as the words came out.. He then looked down at how close he was to the other. “Also, could you not be too weird?”

Hinata looked up towards him with furrowed eyebrows. “I’m not gonna be weird!” he fought with a low voice. “You’re the weird one, scowling at your boyfriend like that.”

Eyebrow twitching, Tobio got closer to the other’s ear. “We’re not boyfriends.” he stated angrily.

As he got pushed away, Hinata turned around to face him. “I know that, but she can hear us, can’t she?” he said matter of factly, despite that the two hadn’t been that loud. “You’re really bad at this, you know.”

Tobio grumbled and glared at the ground. The fight had easily set his nervousness aside, so he felt a sliver of gratitude towards Hinata.

In a blink of an eye, Hinata had grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him over towards the bench. He trailed behind and felt heat rise in his cheeks. Somehow he thought the other looked really cute guiding him over like that.

Once they got close to the bench, they sat down beside each other. 

Tobio kept his gaze onto the ground. He didn’t even bother wanting to look anywhere else. Especially not at Hinata. Since this, right now, would be the moment that they were to act like a couple. In front of everyone, most likely. He only hoped that the others from the team wouldn’t see any of this.

He had been lost in thought when suddenly he felt something sticky press against the corner of his mouth. It made him glance over to see what it was. When his eyes adjusted down, he could see it had been a piece of meat in between chopsticks. 

Glancing over at the other’s face, Hinata spoke. “Eat it, please, Kageyama-kun.” he suggested. “I made it for you.”

The last part felt like a lie. He knew full well it had been. Though the idea itself, lie or not, made his insides go warm. 

So, he leaned closer and captured the food into his mouth. His cheeks turning pink as he chewed on it.

The bright smile on Hinata’s face had been reward enough for doing something so embarrassing like that. At the same time of wanting to disappear, he also wanted to just keep living in this moment forever.

“Good?” Hinata asked with his head tilting.

In response, he only gave a nod. He couldn’t talk over the loud beating of his heart. He tried taking in a deep breath, but when Hinata scooted closer, his heart just kept pounding away.

The other’s face lit up brightly. “Want some more, Kageyama-kun?” he asked.

To say yes, or not to, weighed heavily on Tobio’s mind. If he did, then his heart would never stop getting louder. Though, if he didn’t, he had been sure that they would have to do something else that would be considered ‘cute and couple-y.’ 

He would take that chance though.

“No,” he whispered in response. 

He felt odd and not like his usual self. Though he had Hinata to blame for making him feel this way. He hated how that it happened like this.

With that, Hinata had put down his chopsticks and set aside his lunch on the other side of him. He scooted a little closer. Close enough for his knee to lean comfortably against Tobio’s.

A blush covered his face and his eyes looked up into Tobio’s with what seemed like nervousness, or something else. “Then, can you, can we--” Hinata started with words turning non-audible. 

Even though he hadn’t heard the rest of the sentence, Tobio knew what he had been asking about. He could feel his heart beat loudly.

“You want a kiss?” Asked Tobio, just to make sure.

Hinata nodded in response.

Tobio sighed as he leaned in close. His eyes focused on Hinata’s lips and suddenly his eyes closed. His lips lightly pressed against the other’s when suddenly a familiar voice shouted out both of their names. 

Pulling back instantly, and looking over to see who had shouted, he saw both Tanaka and Nishinoya standing in front of them. They looked confused, shocked, and just weirded out.

Instantly, he had backed away as far as he could from Hinata; who ended up getting up from the bench. He could only stare downwards in shame.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Hinata had tried reassuring, but their senpais didn’t seem to buy it.

Tanaka stood there with a raised eyebrow. “You two were just kissing?” he said in disbelief and very loudly.

At that, Hinata’s eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, but, it’s not what you’re thinking.” he tried again.

When he regained composure, Tobio stood up from the bench. He walked passed and grabbed on the collar of Hinata’s shirt to drag him somewhere. “Please, follow us to the gym so we can explain.” he briefly pleaded towards his senpais before making his way over towards the gym.

* * *

 

All four of them were in the gym now. Tobio and Hinata stood in front of their senpais; who both of them sat on the ground listening to Tobio explain the whole situation. 

They all exchanged words and his senpais seemed to agree with the plan. Even Nishinoya saying that he will support their relationship; as if it had been real. Which seemed like a nice afterthought. 

After they both agreed to keeping this a secret from the others, the four of them headed out of the gym. 

Tobio walked alongside Hinata, however he didn’t want to be so close to him right now. Actually he wanted to be as far away as possible from him.

Though he didn’t do anything about it. He hoped the longer he stayed quiet somehow they would eventually part ways. 

Yet, it didn’t happen and suddenly Hinata decided to break the silence. “Kageyama,” he started wearily. “Are you--”

Not caring to hear the rest of the question, Tobio sped up his walking. He got far enough ahead of him and didn’t even think about stopping. Even when he heard Hinata’s pleads of wanting him to wait. 

The calls of his name didn’t go unignored. Though he couldn’t bring himself to slow down. Instead, he walked faster.

Once he heard footsteps run behind him, he started to run, too. His anger rose through his veins realizing that Hinata wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Kageyama!” Said Hinata from behind, a little closer now.

As soon as he wondered if Hinata would quit, he had been tackled to the ground. His face almost hitting the pavement, but his hands flew out in front of him before it could.

Tobio squirmed underneath in an attempt to get the other off of him, but Hinata kept pressing him down.

He grit his teeth. “Get off of me, dumbass!” he yelled heavily breathing afterwards. A mixture of being angry and winded from running.

Hinata pressed down onto his back. “No,” he shouted back. “We need to talk about this!”

When he realized that his squirming wasn’t helping, he quit. As if a better idea, he tried to crawl out from underneath Hinata. However, that also failed and he gave up on trying to force the other off of him.

“At least get off of me first, you idiot!” he pleaded.

After a slight pause, Hinata rolled off of him, now sitting on the pavement and leaning back onto his hands.

Finally free, Tobio sat up on his knees and glared straight towards the other. “What do you want to talk about?” he asked with a raised voice.

Hinata’s face grew red as he shouted, “I don’t know!” his head hung low suddenly. “You feel like a friend to me, but you probably don’t think so, but I still want to help you.”

The words seemed to settle down the turmoil within Tobio. Not all of it, but it had for most of it. 

Just then, Hinata picked up his head. His face looked as if he had been running for several hours. “It may sound weird to you, but I worry about you, I worry about all of my teammates, and so I want you to be okay.” he said quickly and without pause.

As the words Hinata said ran through his mind, Tobio felt himself just sitting there. His own cheeks growing red and his heart caught in his throat. He swallowed it down though and he made sure to put up some kind of facade. Even if it wouldn’t be that believable.

Standing up now, he muttered, “I’m fine.” with his voice cracking unexpectedly.

At the same time, Hinata had also stood up. His face read that he didn’t really believe Tobio’s words. “Okay.” he said. Not a moment too soon, it had looked like he wanted to say something, but the way he stayed quiet suggested otherwise.

When Tobio decided that they talked enough, he started to walk. He knew class was about to start anyway and he didn’t want to be late. However, Hinata’s hand grabbed onto his wrist, making him stop suddenly.

“Kageyama,” Hinata stated, grabbing his attention. “It’s only been one day, we’ll get through this. We won’t even have to do this for long.” he reassured with determination.

That had also somewhat eased the storm in Tobio’s mind. Twice in a row, that seemed. Though only half of it. 

It also had sounded that they were going to be doing this for more than one day. That didn’t feel too good to think about.

He turned around to look at Hinata. His mouth open ready to say something in return, but the words wouldn’t come out. Nor did he even know what to say anyways.

Lucky for him, the school bell had rang and he ended up shaking Hinata’s hand off. Instantly, he walked himself to class without saying anything else. Maybe it had been better that way.

* * *

 

As Shouyou watched Kageyama leave, the wonder of what the other wanted to say nagging in his mind, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. It instantly made him turn around to see who tapped him.

At that moment, he came face to face with a girl. She had been slightly taller than him and her face looked frustrated; a little angry, too, Shouyou noticed.

The more he kept looking at her, he could only guess. That, maybe, this was the stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind me posting so soon (when I only updated like 2 days ago, idk). I'm just really motivated & really excited to show you guys. Plus I have pre written chapters (that I wrote even before posting chap 1) & so it's no bother for me.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, too!


	4. Just When He Thought It Was Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata confronts the stalker, but what happens after will spark something greater.

When Shouyou came in contact with her, he felt a certain presence. The only way he could describe it was similar to meeting the final boss in a video game. He mused in thought about how the only thing missing being the battle music.

As he looked her over, he watched as her fists balled up. The white of her knuckles showing through her fragile skin. Her eyes pointed in a direct glare, eyes burning with fire as she did so. 

It made him stiffen with fear, but he had to reassure himself that she’s a girl. The worst thing she could do would be punching him in the face. And even then, that didn’t sound too bad.

Suddenly, she spoke up. “Are you and Kageyama-kun really dating?” she asked.

He stood there dumbfounded by the question. If he could recall, she had literally saw them kiss not too long ago. So he sort of didn’t understand why she needed to ask that.

Though, he wouldn’t deprive her of an answer. “Yes,” he said, trying to mask the weird feeling he got as he answered. “We’re dating.”

When he finally said it out loud, he felt as if he had just admitted to dating his closest friend or brother. Which sounded, and actually would be, weird. Though he tried to ignore it because if she saw through him than all of the pretending they were doing would be seen as such. And he needed to be believable so she would leave them alone.

For a while, her eyes lingered with that same red fury, but then they glanced away. Her fists closing tighter as she asked, “Why?” It took a few beats of silence before she loudly asked again, this time clear on what she wanted to know the answer to. “What do  _ you  _ like about  _ him? _ ” 

Shouyou stiffened again. He gulped as he put his mind to work for things that he liked about Kageyama. Which wasn’t much besides volleyball stuff.

“Well, he’s very good at volleyball, especially when he tosses to me it’s like  _ whoosh _ .” He explained with the aide of hand gestures.

From the tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow, he could tell that wasn’t exactly something one would say about their boyfriend. He cleared his throat and quickly thought of things boyfriends would usually say. He came up with nothing, but he just decided to wing it anyway.

“Not only that, but,” He paused as he felt himself blushing. “He’s a really good kisser and very cute, too.” He finished with a slight cringe from hearing what he had just said.

_ Ew, ew,  _ thought Shouyou. He couldn’t believe that had been something he said; and about  _ Kageyama  _ of all people. Even if it were a lie, it still felt all kinds of wrong to say. 

Though, judging from her reaction it had been enough. Her fiery eyes turned dull and her fists loosened. “Why, why does he like you so much?” she asked as she started to sniffle.

That made Shouyou’s stomach tighten. He watched wearily as her face turned red and tears streamed down her face. Her eyes closing tightly soon after as she kept mumbling something about how she wished Kageyama liked her instead.

Suddenly, Shouyou started to silently wish for that, too. It would have been easier for Kageyama to have just accepted her feelings from the beginning. Maybe this wouldn’t have turned into a giant mess.

Though, he felt wrong for two things. For ‘stealing’ him away from her and also wishing that for Kageyama. He knew that feelings couldn’t just magically appear; especially if that person didn’t even know the other. 

As he walked closer to her, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, half of it for the way she felt, but mostly because of what he was about to say next. “I just  _ really  _ like him, so, could you please leave us alone?”

When she looked up at him, the whites of her eyes red from all of the crying, she gave a face that told that she couldn’t believe what he had just asked. Almost as if he suggested something so ridiculous, one would have to be crazy in order to follow through with it.

She pushed his hand off of her and the fire came back to her eyes. This time untamed and ready to destroy. “I’ll stop stalking, Kageyama-kun,” she began, but, by the looks of it, she wasn’t finished. “But, leaving you alone? No, I’m going to  _ win  _ him over. He’ll be mine, because there’s no way that he really likes you!”

With that, he produced his own fire and determination spread through his veins. “I won’t let him have you, because he’s mine already, we kissed twice, that means he has to like me more!” he challenged against her.

Their eyes met and stared at each other for a few minutes with a challenge on their minds and blood boiling for victory. And then finally, she picked up her chin.

“I’m Koyama Akemi, Kageyama-kun’s soon-to-be girlfriend.” She announced.

Shouyou did the same, but she beat him by being slightly taller. “My name’s Hinata Shouyou, current boyfriend!” he shouted.

With that, they glared at each other until they both parted ways in opposite directions.

* * *

School had ended and Tobio went on his way home, barely leaving the school. His mind still recounting what had happened earlier with getting caught kissing Hinata. In front of his senpais, no less. It still made him feel as if he wanted to just not show up to school ever again. 

Luckily enough, though, everything seemed to work out so he wasn’t about to leave the country anytime soon.

When he rounded the corner of the school gate, he had spotted Hinata standing there. It looked as if he waited for him. Which he didn’t mind, so he walked up towards him.

Hinata looked up and smiled. “Kageyama, let’s walk home together, okay?” he asked.

Tobio’s cheeks tinted with warmth and a blush. “Why? she’s probably not going to see us, she only stalks me at school.” he said.

“What if she decides to, though?” Hinata asked in return.

He wasn’t sure if it were his own mind wanting to walk home with Hinata, or if said boy had just made a good point. Either way, he felt conflicted of wanting to and declining. Though the side of him that did had won him over.

“You’re right, I guess.” He answered and felt Hinata’s hand hold onto his. Though he wasn’t about to complain.

The other smiled up at him and they were off walking together. A brief comfortable silence accompanying them as they walked Tobio’s usual route.

Inside his mind, he went through several stages. From happiness that they were really holding hands right now and walking home alone together, to embarrassment from thinking of it like that and then back to not really wanting to do this anymore because of his internal suffering.

Suddenly, Hinata’s voice had rid him of all thoughts as he asked, “Do you ever think about stuff?”

Tobio glanced down, swallowing down words of wanting to point out how stupid of a question that sounded. Instead of saying what he really wanted to, he instead asked, “What kind of stuff?”

“Like couple-y stuff, dating stuff?”

The question plagued his mind and he felt his heart go on a rampage inside his chest. He thought about it and he didn’t know what to say. Right now he had been more worried about his heart stopping from exhaustion.

“N--...I mean, ki--...sort o--.” He couldn’t really finish the words he wanted to say. Though, he had finally managed to say at least one thing.  “Maybe, a little.”

From the side, he could see Hinata looking up at him. “Me too.” he began. “But, I kinda pictured a girl being my first.”

The last part had sounded like a joke, but he could tell that it wasn’t. “That could still happen.” he said, masking the way he wanted to say it bitterly. Just as how he started to feel inside.

It also irritated him on how they still had to pretend even when not at school. He never had a problem with her stalking him outside or on his way home. Not even on Saturdays during volleyball practice. So none of this really made that much sense.

“You’re not serious, right?” 

He looked down. “I don’t see  _ her  _ anywhere, dumbass, we can talk normally.”

The hand that held his squeezed tightly. “You don’t know that, she could be hiding or something.” Hinata replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I don’t think so.”

The bitter feeling came back in full when Hinata stopped. He watched as the other walked closely to him. “Well, maybe not, but can we still pretend?” he shouted with a blush appearing quickly. His eyes went to the ground as he continued, “I mean, it’s good practice. I think we should talk like this, make it more believable, you know?”

Once again, Tobio’s lovey dovey side wanted him to fall for it. Perhaps as a good excuse to actually do these things with Hinata. He ended up listening to that side and the bitterness subsided.

“Fine, we can, but not in front of the others,” He stated. “And don’t make it overly weird.”

The features on Hinata’s face softened. His eyebrows still furrowed as he shouted, “I’m not weird!” His voice suddenly lowered when he muttered, “You’re the weird one.”

When things settled, Tobio started to walk with Hinata trailing behind them. Their hands still connected. His heart urged him to stop once again, turn around and kiss the other. Though he had to resist because that wasn’t something he could do.

As he scowled at the ground, he continued the earlier argument, “Then don’t act like, however you’ve been acting like.”

“Like what?”

As he opened his mouth to say something, he realized he couldn’t say what he wanted to. The word that needed to be used would imply something and he didn’t need Hinata knowing that. Though the more he thought about it, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Forcefully, he made himself try to say something. “Stop acting cute.” he said, using the word he intended to by accident. 

Slowly, both of them had stopped walking. He felt himself blush and he wanted to take back what he said so badly. Though, another part of him really wished that Hinata hadn’t just heard that.

“What?” Hinata asked from behind.

When he turned to look at the shorter one, he could see him blinking with disbelief and a blush on his cheeks. 

Instantly, Tobio furrowed his eyebrows at him. “I meant, stop acting like an idiot.” he said, taking back the word he used before.

Surprisingly, Hinata hadn’t replied with his own retort. Instead, they both started to walk in silence. Though it hadn’t been as comfortable as before when they started the walk.

They were almost getting close to Tobio’s house, but still had a ways to go. He almost thanked the heavens for having Hinata be quiet. That is until he had began to speak.

“So, what kind of couple-y stuff do you think about?”

Tobio’s gaze fell as he stared downwards at his shoes. He gulped and felt his throat dry. “I don’t know, stuff, like holding hands with someone.” he answered as close to the truth as he could.

“Do, do you ever picture yourself with a girl or a boy?”

The words made Tobio stiffen. He didn’t want to answer that nor had he ever imagined needing to. At least, to Hinata. 

For a while now, he knew already what kind of people he liked. Even the gender of which he wanted to be with. Though admitting that to anyone, especially Hinata, had been out of the question.

“No.” He answered as he pulled his hand away from the other’s grasp. “I need to go home now, bye.”

When he said that, he briskly walked away from Hinata. He ignored the pleads from behind him and ended up getting away this time without being tackled.

As he arrived home in less than five minutes, he immediately went into his bedroom. After he closed the door behind him, he shrugged off his jacket and bag, laying them in his usual places for them. After that, he flopped himself onto the bed.

The inner struggles and anxiety of today left him in the form of a long sigh. He regained his breath from running all of the way home and he could feel his muscles grow sore. Though that had been mainly from practice, but it felt really good to him as he melted within the bed.

As his eyes closed, he tried to think of something. Well, anything else besides what had happened during the past two days or anything to do with Hinata in general. He needed to escape and destress himself right now. So the only thing he could think about, that wouldn’t cause his insides to flurry, was volleyball.

When he tried thinking of the usual practices and everything, it worked. All until he thought about tossing to Hinata. That’s when the other thoughts started to bubble within his mind.

He groaned in annoyance.

Inside his pants pocket, his phone had vibrated. It broke him out of his thoughts about Hinata and he hoped that this could keep those thoughts out of his mind. So he slid his phone out from his pocket and checked to see who had texted him.

When he saw who it was, he glared at his screen. He really thought this would’ve helped, but now he knew that was only wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Also thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos & who just read this in general. I really appreciate it! It's keeping me motivated to finish this and I'm very glad that you guys really like this.


End file.
